An interesting conversation
by nudge-loves-iggy5304
Summary: Emri and Tsume overhear a verrrry interesting convo between Yuuki and Hitsugaya


**Oneshot. Emri and Tsume are outside Yuuki's bedroom door and they hear an _insteresting _conversation.**

**Emri POV**

Tsume and I were kneeling outside Yuuki's room, ears pressed to the door. Well I guess you're wondering why we were there.. see it all started by me convincing Tsume to try stalking with me. I was so excited, I might get a new stalking buddy out of this! So she had come to my tree at 10:00 PM, and we had followed Hitsugaya (who had just arrived at the house moments before) to Yuuki's room. He went into the room and closed the door, leaving us at our current situation.

"What are you doing here?" we heard Yuuki say.

"I'm hear to give you this." Hitsugaya told her. Then there was silence, during which we had no clue what they were doing. After about 30 seconds Yuuki shrieked.

"No! It's too much! I can't handle this!" she screamed.

"Calm down or you'll wake the whole house up." Hitsugaya said.

"I'm only 14! I'm not ready for this! I'm too young!" Yuuki said slightly more quietly.

"You and I both know you're definitely old enough and ready for this." Hitsugaya said.

Tsume and I stared at each other, one thing on our minds.

We heard Yuuki sigh, "Fine, but do I have to do it all tonight?" she asked him.

"Definately." Hitsugaya replied. Then there was silence for about ½ an hour, and we were just going to give up when we heard Yuuki speaking again.

"It's too hard, I'm cramping up." she complained.

"Suck it up, you knew this was coming soon." Hitsugaya replied.

"But it hurts!" Yuuki said, voice rising slightly, "No! Don't touch that!"

"It will help, trust me." was Hitsugaya's response.

Then Yuuki sighed and said "You're right, that feels a lot better." By now Tsume and I were both deciding if we should laugh, cry or puke. There was silence for another hour, except for halfway through when we heard Yuuki sigh. Once again we were about to leave when Yuuki spoke again, "Am I done now? Can I get some sleep? Please?"

Tsume and I took this opportunity to rush into the room, unable to stand the curiosity any longer. The scene before our eyes made both of us scream "NO! DON'T WANT!" and rush out of the room. Because we saw Yuuki kneeling on the floor, facing Hitsugaya (who was standing up).

**Meanwhile, Yuuki POV**

At about 10:00 PM Hitsugaya walked into my room, uninvited. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to give you this." he replied, pulling out an enormous pile of paperwork. I just stared for about 30 seconds, then I shrieked.

"No! It's too much! I can't handle this!" I screamed.

"Calm down or you'll wake the whole house up." Hitsugaya said.

"I'm only 14! I'm not ready for this! I'm too young!" I said melodramatically.

"You and I both know you're definitely old enough and ready for this." Hitsugaya said.

I sighed, "Fine, but do I have to do it all tonight?" I asked.

"Definately." Hitsugaya replied. He stood over my shoulder, watching as I worked. After about ½ an hour, my hand started getting cramps from so much writing.

"It's too hard, I'm cramping up." I complained.

"Suck it up, you knew this was coming soon." Hitsugaya replied. It was true, too. I had been avoiding Hitsugaya completely for about a week now.

"But it hurts!" I said, voice rising slightly. He reached for my hand, and I thought he was going to break it or something, to teach me not to complain, so I said "No! Don't touch that!"

"It will help, trust me." was Hitsugaya's response, so I let him take my hand. Then, miracle of miracles, he did something nice, and massaged the cramp out of my hand.

I sighed with relief and said "You're right, that feels a lot better." Hitsugaya just pointed to the paperwork, and I started working again. Half an hour later, I gave Hitsugaya my hand silently, and he got the cramp to go away again. I sighed with relief, and got back to work. Finally, half an hour after that, I was finished.

"Am I done now? Can I get some sleep? Please?" I begged, literally on my knees.

Suddenly Emri and Tsume ran into the room, took one look at Hitsugaya and I, and screamed "NO! DON'T WANT!" running back out of the room. I quickly realized what they were probably thinking, but decided to not explain, and let them think there dirty little thoughts.

**So there you have it. Two totally different views of the same situation. And the moral of the story is, let someone explain before you jump to conclusions XD**


End file.
